Jimmy Wales
Jimmy Donal Wales, "Jimbo",Jimmy Wales Britannica OnlineWikipedia plans people-powered search engine The Hindu is the American Internet entrepreneurFast facts found online The AgeWikipedia family feud rooted in San Diego The San Diego Union-TribuneMudslinging Weasels Into Online History The New York Times and former options traderWikipedia Co-Founder Seeks to Start Over Fox News who in 2001,Wikipedia at a crossroads Mail TribuneWikipedia founder 'shot by friend of Siegenthaler' The Register co-founded the open-source online encyclopedia Wikipedia together with with his employee Larry Sanger. In addition to founding Wikipedia, which is a non-profit entity, Jimmy Wales foundedWikipedia’s Founder, Jimmy Wales, Comes to SLS Stanford Law School the for-profit wiki farm WikiaHardtalk Business: Jimmy Wales BBC NewsThe free-knowledge fundamentalist The Economist in 2004.Wikipedia founder launches rival online encyclopaedia, The Times, March 26, 2007 Wales was for many years the "God-King" of Wikipedia and, together with Sanger, established its basic policies. Jimbo's role was severely diminished after an incident where he over-reached by deleting a number of allegedly pornographic images on Wikimedia Commons, the image depository, without obtaining community consensus. As of 2013, the Wikimedia Foundation is a self-governing international organization based in San Francisco. Biography Jimmy Wales was born on August 7, 1966 in Huntsville, Alabama. His father was an employee in a grocery store and his mother and grandmother ran a small private school called the House of Learning,Facts and friction: Wikipedia's quest for credibility The Age in the tradition of the one-room schoolhouse,Jimmy Wales Biography A&E Television Networks where Wales received his early education. He later attended the Randolph School, a private school in Huntsville. He earned a bachelor's degree in finance (B.S.) from Auburn University and a master's degree (M.S.) from the University of Alabama. From 1994 to 2000, Wales was an options trader in Chicago where he earned enough money to start an Internet business. In 1996,Bomis In Its 10th Year Bomis.com he foundedYou could look it up: He changed the world San Fransisco Chronicle the adult-oriented search portal Bomis.Wikipedia - separating fact from fiction The New Zealand Herald With the money he made through Bomis,Mr Wikipedia's knowledge quest The New Zealand Herald Wales in March 2000 founded Nupedia, a free online encyclopaedia which was later closed down due to lack of participation due to overly-strict criteria for participation imposed by Larry Sanger.Wikipedia Britannica Online On January 15, 2001,Morley Winograd, Michael D. Hais, Millennial Makeover, pp 237, Rutgers University Press, 2008, ISBN 9780813543017 he and Larry Sanger co-founded Wikipedia. He is an Objectivist, the philosophy originated by Ayn Rand that holds laizzes-faire capitalism the only morally legitimate political/economic system. Controversies Attempt to erase Sanger's contribution Jimmy Wales tried to erase the role of Larry Sanger as co-founder of Wikipedia. On October 28, 2005, Wales edited his own biography article on Wikipedia. In this regard, American blogger, computer book author and web publisher Rogers Cadenhead drew attention to logs showing that Wales had removed phrases describing former Wikipedia employee Larry Sanger as a co-founder of the site.Wikipedia Founder Looks Out for Number 1 Cadenhead.org Sanger said that "having seen edits like this, it does seem that Jimmy is attempting to rewrite history. But this is a futile process because in our brave new world of transparent activity and maximum communication, the truth will be out".Wikipedia Founder Edits Own Bio Wired NewsWikipedia founder edits himself The Times Insertion of inaccurate information Wales was also caught to have changed references to Bomis in Wikipedia in a way which downplayed the sexual nature of some of his company's products. Cadenhead said that Bomis Babes was described as "soft-core pornography" by other Wikipedia editors, but Wales changed it to "adult content section" on September 4, and later twice removed references to pornography, instead describing it as "Bomis Babes blog based on Slashcode." An article in the July 31, 2006, issue of The New Yorker magazine reported this matter, stating that Wales was "sensitive about references to the porn traffic on his Web portal".Know It All The New Yorker In these both cases, Wales claimed his alterations were intended to improve the accuracy of the articles. He apologized for editing his own biography, a practice generally disapproved at Wikipedia. Wales, in the interview with the Wired News, said, "People should not do it, including me. I wish I had not done it". Rachel Marsden Another controversy associated with Jimmy Wales is the way in which he reported to have ended his relationship with conservative political columnist and television commentator Rachel Marsden.Fury of a woman scorned – on Wikipedia The Times March 4, 2008 References Category:Wikipedia Category:American capitalists